Cruel Possession
by JessieBee185
Summary: Chris is having disturbing nightmares which include him killing his own family. Then everything is made worse when he is possessed by an evil spirit and his family have to try and save him before it's too late...ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Chris is having disturbing nightmares which include him killing his own family. Then things get worse when an evil spirit takes over Chris's body and his family have to try and save him before it's too late... Set in changed future

Disclaimer: I (unfortunetly) don't own Charmed or any of the characters except from Keighley and Kanira.

A/N Hey everybody! Okay here's the deal. This is my VERY FIRST fic! I've never done one before so please r&r so that i can be inspired to write more

* * *

He was having the dream again. The dream that had been haunting him for the past month or so. He must have tried every spell or potion that was meant to stop horrible images coming to you in your sleep but nothing helped. He had hoped they would go away soon but they hadn't let up. He just couldn't get them out his head.

Chris knew he was dreaming. It always started off the same way.

_He was standing in the foyer of the manor. He knew what was going to happen. He screwed his eyes shut, willing himself to wake up. He opened his eyes again but to his great disappointment and dread he was still in the foyer. He turned around towards the door and walked towards it, hoping to put the dream in another direction by getting out the house. He didn't get far. _

_His body stopped suddenly and turned around almost as if it was doing it by itself. Chris tried to turn around again but he couldn't move. Then he started walking forward. Or his body started walking. He tried to still his legs but they kept going. Up the stairs. Up to the attic._

_His hands reached out and pushed open the attic door. He stepped inside. It looked the same as always, with the Book of Shadows sitting on its pedestal, the old couch and rugs on the floor, the old belongings, potion ingredients, caging crystals and many other things too. He walked to the middle of the floor, in front of the book. He closed his eyes again trying to force himself awake. _

"_Chris?"_

_Before he could stop himself he spun around. Wyatt was standing in front of him. Chris could almost feel the electricity crackling at his fingertips. He closed his eyes once again, knowing what was about to happen. His hands raised up, even though he tried to stop them, and out of them shot forks of electricity. They hit Wyatt square in the chest. He gave a small gasp of surprise and looked up at Chris for a split second with hurt in his eyes before collapsing to the floor. Then he vanished._

_Chris looked where Wyatt had stood in shock. He had just killed his own brother. He was evil. Pure evil. He didn't even hesitate. Didn't even give Wyatt a chance to get away… _

_Chris shook his head. He was dreaming. It wasn't real so Wyatt wasn't really dead. But even so…_

"_Chris?"_

_Chris looked towards the voice. It was his mother, looking at him with a face full of concern. Again his hands raised, crackling with electricity. Chris desperately shook his head. No no no no no. This wasn't happening. Please god, stop this from happening._

"_Sweetie?" _

_Chris looked at her sorrowfully. _

"_I'm so sorry mom" he almost sobbed._

_The electricity flew at Piper hitting her in the stomach and shoulder. She dropped to the floor, dead instantly. Her lifeless eyes were wide open staring up at him. Chris couldn't stand looking at her any longer. He didn't have to. Her body vanished too._

_The pain growing inside of him was getting unbearable. Then his dad came too. Then his aunts. And his cousin, Kanira. He killed them all, almost like he didn't care. But he did care. The pain was so bad he felt he could just roll over and die from it. Well almost. He couldn't actually feel pain because it was, after all a dream as he tried to remind himself, but is was as close as. And it was made worse by the fact that he couldn't even control what he did. It was like his mind was screaming stop but his body had its own mind. It was like he was being possessed. And it felt so real. Like it was really happening. He stood, breathing deeply; hoping it was over and he would just wake up and get out of this nightmare. Then he heard the voice he had hoped he wouldn't ever hear there._

"_Daddy?"_

_Chris turned around slowly. In front of him stood his 6 year old daughter Keighley. His baby. The most precious person to him in the whole world. She looked up at him with so much trust and love. This time there were tears streaming down his face. It had been with hard enough with his brother and everyone else but to kill his daughter… He couldn't and he wouldn't do it. Not for anything. But like all the times before, his hands raised themselves with the same electricity crackling around them. Chris screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, putting all his energy into putting his hands down. But they wouldn't budge. No no no no. Not her. Please not her. Anyone but his daughter._

"_Are you okay daddy? Why are you crying?" Keighley asked her voice full of concern and innocence._

_Chris looked into her bright green eyes. Everyone said that they had the same eyes._

"_I love you Keighley" he whispered._

_Electricity shot out of his hands towards Keighley's small form. Her eyes widened in terror and she let out a blood-curdling scream._

Chris shot awake. He was breathing quickly and he was drenched in sweat. He looked around the room wildly. His pillow was on the other side of the room and his quilt was twisted and wrapped tightly around his legs. The sun was streaming in through from the window and there were birds singing outside. He quickly detangled himself from the quilt and went to the bathroom. He turned on the tap at the sink and splashed cold water on his face. The dream had never been as vivid as that before. That time he could almost feel things. Also, Keighley had never been in the dream before. It was like a new person was added into it every couple of times. The first time he had ever had the dream it had just been Wyatt but that night they had had an argument and he thought it was something to do with that. But he kept having the dream and everyone else had come into it. The only people he hadn't "killed" before that time were Keighley and his Grandpa. Now Keighley was in the dream too…

After drying his face he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was deathly pale and they were dark circles under his eyes.

"Most likely from lack of sleep" he thought.

He turned his back on the mirror and turned on the shower.

After he had had his shower and got dressed Chris walked downstairs. He heard voices coming from the kitchen. When he walked in he saw everyone was there talking and laughing about something. Keighley was sitting up at the island on a tall stool eating honey on toast. Wyatt, his Aunt Phoebe, his Aunt Paige, Kanira and his dad were standing beside it, some of them with cups of coffee or toast in their hand. His mom was busy cooking bacon and eggs and his Grandpa was sitting reading a newspaper.

His mom turned around when she heard him come in.

"Hey sweetie! Do you want some bacon and eggs?" she asked brightly.

"No thanks" Chris replied trying to sound as bright and chirpy as she was.

Piper nodded and turned back to the cooker. Keighley jumped off her stool and ran up to him hugging his legs. Chris smiled and picked her up balancing her on his hip.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yep!" She replied giving him a big smile. "Daddy can we go to the park today after school?"

"Hmmm I don't know…." He pretended to think about it with a smile on his face but he was just teasing her.

"Pretty please!" Keighley pleaded sticking out her bottom lip and giving him puppy eyes.

Chris laughed and nodded. Keighley cheered excitedly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Chris hugged her tightly, his mood suddenly changing as he felt tears prickling his eyes. He blinked them away and put Keighley down so she could go finish her breakfast.

He said good morning to everyone and joined in the conversation but his mind kept wandering. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream. It wasn't fair! He had to go through the dream at night and then he thought about it all day…

"Chris!"

Chris was snapped out of his thoughts by Wyatt who was waving his hand in front of Chris's face.

"Sorry" Chris said quickly.

"Are you okay?" asked Wyatt.

Everyone was looking at him now. Even his Grandpa had stopped reading his newspaper to look at him. The only one who wasn't looking at him was Keighley who was busy licking the honey off her toast.

"I'm fine" Chris lied.

"You look quite tired" said Wyatt studying him closely.

"And pale" said Leo, his dad.

"I told you I'm fine!" Chris insisted. "I just didn't get a very good sleep last night!"

He wasn't lying that time. He hadn't had a good sleep. But he wasn't going to tell them why. He didn't want to worry them or freak them out. They would probably freak out if they knew he was having dreams about him killing them. And anyway, it wasn't their problem, it was his.

Wyatt looked at him, unconvinced. Wyatt could always see right through his lies but most of the time he just let it drop. He was really the only one who could tell if he was lying or not, apart from their mom obviously. Chris could tell if Wyatt was lying as well though. It was something to do with the special bond their dad said they had. They could feel each others pain and everything. Chris remembered when they were teenagers and they would annoy Kanira by having telepathic conversations. She would always get so frustrated because she didn't know what they were talking about and so she couldn't join in.

"I'm fine! Really" said Chris trying to convince him.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows but let it drop. Paige and Phoebe were putting on their coats, leaving for work, as was Kanira who needed to get to college.

"Bye guys!" said Kanira and she ran out the door grabbing her bag.

Paige and Phoebe said their goodbyes too and left. Leo walked past Chris and Wyatt briefly giving Chris a pat on the shoulder.

"Come on and get your shoes on Keighley!" Chris called to his daughter as he noticed she had finished her toast.

Keighley jumped off her stool and her and Chris went to get her shoes and coat on. Wyatt watched them go.

"Do you think he's hiding something?" he asked Piper and Victor.

"Probably" replied Victor, "But if he is, don't pry. Let him tell us in his own time okay?"

Wyatt nodded. He had a funny feeling in his stomach about whatever Chris was hiding. Even though Chris insisted he was okay Wyatt could tell there was something bothering him.

"Well I need to get to the restaurant!" said Piper putting the untouched eggs and bacon in the bin. "I hired a new waiter and apparently things aren't going too well!"

She grabbed her handbag and her coat, gave Victor and Wyatt both a kiss on the cheek and was off in a flash. Wyatt could hear her saying goodbye to Chris and Keighley out in the hallway and then the door banging shut. Chris and Keighley came back into the kitchen. Keighley had her coat and shoes on with her backpack in her hand.

"I'm going to take Keighley to school so I'll see ya's later" said Chris.

Wyatt and Victor nodded. Keighley gave them both a hug goodbye and her and Chris left.

Out in the hallway Chris grabbed his car keys and they both went out to his car which was parked in the driveway.

"Can I sit in the front too daddy?" asked Keighley bouncing beside the car.

Chris nodded and unlocked the car. When they were both strapped in, he started the car and drove out the driveway to Keighley's school.

What Chris didn't notice was a tall dark figure watching them silently from behind a neighbours tree….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yay i finally finished chapter two! I had some writers block for a day or so but i fnally managed to get rid of it.Thanks to the people that reviewed and anyone else that read the story! This chapter mainly fills in the blanks about Keighley and her mother but the bit at the end gets back to the main story plot. Oh and i also added two more cousins into the story that weren't mentioned in the first chapter. It didn't feel right to just have one! Anyway...On with the story!

* * *

After dropping Keighley off at her school Chris drove back to the manor. When he got out of the car something caught his eye. A tall figure was standing across the street from him. It was dressed in a long black cloak with a hood which covered the top part of its face but for some reason Chris had a feeling that it was watching him, apart from the fact that it was facing him. He thought there was something strange about the figure but he decided to brush it off and jogged up the steps towards the manors front door. Before opening the door and stepping inside Chris turned around once more to take a look at the figure. He frowned. It was gone from the space across the road and, looking down both ways of the street, Chris saw he was nowhere to be seen.

"Weird" he muttered under his breath.

He shrugged and stepped inside the manor. After taking off his jacket and hanging it on a free peg, Chris walked through the foyer.

"Hello! Anybody home!" he called.

When no-one answered he sighed. He had at least expected his Grandpa to be in but obviously he was away having a life. Unlike Chris. He shook his head and walked into the living-room. Sitting down on the sofa he took the chance to look at all the family photos on the wall. A couple of years ago, his mom had dragged out a box of family photos from the attic and decided to frame the best ones. She had hung them all together on the wall above the mantle. Chris smiled at them all. They brought back great memories. Most of them had been ones of him, Wyatt and their cousins growing up but the wall had been updated and now there were pictures of them grown-up and of the whole family and some close friends like his Godfather, Darryl and his Godmother, Sheila. There were also pictures of his Aunt Prue and other ancestors like his Grandmother and Great-Grandmother because his mom thought they should have their place on the "family wall" too in remembrance. They saw them and talked to them that often though, so it wasn't exactly hard to forget them.

Chris stood in front of what his mom said was one of her favourite photos. It was one of him and Wyatt when they were quite young. If he remembered correctly he was about seven and Wyatt just about to turn nine. In the photo they were both sitting cross-legged on the floor, their faces glowing with laughter. They both had lopsided Christmas cracker hats on there heads and a party popper each in one hand. Wyatt had his pointed up in the air ready to tug the string and Chris had already pulled his so there was stringy confetti floating in front of them. He remembered it was at the Christmas party that his mom and aunts threw every year.

That was the year that Grandpa had come to live with them. He had been persuaded by the sisters because they didn't like the thought of him living by himself. Then when he had a heart attack they were even more persistent and he finally gave in. He had said to them later (when Chris was eavesdropping) that he actually liked being there because it meant he got to spend as much time as he wanted with his daughters (even though Paige wasn't his real daughter they had formed quite a strong relationship and so he still considered her one) and grandchildren.

Tearing his eyes away from the photo Chris looked at one of the most recent ones. It was one of him and Keighley. In the photo he was sitting in an armchair with Keighley sitting on his lap. He had his arm encircled around her gently and she was leaning right back against him. Photo Chris had a broad smile on his face whilst Keighley had a slightly toothless five year old smile on her face which was glowing with happiness.

"She looks so much like her mother" Chris thought, happy and slightly sad at the same time.

Her name had been Bethica Kaynon. Chris remembered when he first met her. He was 14 years old and she was new to the high school. She had moved from Alabama and was so nervous about being in a big city like San Francisco and starting a new school. They had bumped into each other in the hallway and she had dropped her books like in movies. He had bent over to help her pick her pick them up and their eyes had met. He had given her a grin and apologised. She had smiled back and graciously brushed it off. After that he had showed her around the school and they soon became great friends. Then that turned into something more. Chris remembered how nervous he had been when he first asked her out but to his great happiness and relief she had said yes with a huge smile on her face. They grew closer and closer as time went on and Chris hadn't been so happy in his life. He even told her the family "secret" when he thought he could trust her enough. She had been completely fine with it and had found it cool that he had magic powers. She had told him she liked the orbing best. His family had been a bit wary when they knew she knew the secret but she had managed to prove to them she wasn't going to tell anyone and so they began to warm greatly to her and were glad that he had found some-one he really liked.

Then one night when they were sixteen they were making out in Bethica's bedroom. Her parents had went away for the weekend so Bethica had the place her to her self. In the heat of the moment one thing had led to another…

Chris remembered the frantic call from Bethica a week afterwards.

Flashback

"_Bring bring…bring bring"_

_Chris picked up the phone which was ringing in the kitchen._

"_Hello?" he answered._

"_Chris? Good it's you! You need to orb over straight away!" Bethica said urgently on the other end of the phone._

"_Why what's wrong!" he asked worriedly._

"_Please just come quickly! It's urgent!" and she hung up._

_Chris put the phone back in it's holder and quickly orbed over to Bethica's house, just outside her bedroom door._

"_Bethica!" he called._

"_I'm in here!" Bethica called from the bathroom just behind him._

"_Bethica?" he paused outside the door._

"_Just come in, the doors unlocked" she said._

_Chris pushed open the door and stepped inside. Bethica was sitting on the toilet seat, grasping something in her hand. She looked up at him with a mixed expression on her face. He saw worry, panic and a tiny bit of happiness._

"_Bethica? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly._

_Bethica looked down at her hands, fiddling with the object in her hand._

"_Chris…I'm…I'm…she stuttered struggling to get the words right._

"_Bethica?" Chris knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin with one of his hands so he could look into her eyes. "What's wrong?"_

_She looked deep into his eyes and took a deep breath._

"_Chris," she began and she passed him the object she had been holding in her hand. He looked at him and the realisation dawned on him. He looked up at her too shocked to speak. She confirmed his thoughts._

"_I'm pregnant"_

End of flashback

Chris remembered how scared they had been. They were only kids themselves! How were they supposed to raise one? The hardest part was telling the families. Chris was so nervous about telling them, Bethica was three months pregnant before he summoned the courage to. He had told Wyatt first who had been just as shocked as he had been when he found out.

Flashback

"_What!" Wyatt stared at him, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging slightly open._

"_Bethica's pregnant" Chris repeated. This was slightly harder than he thought._

"_Wow. Are you sure it's yours?" Wyatt asked._

"_Of course it's mine! How many people do you think she's slept with! I mean-" _

"_Whoa whoa whoa! Just asking!" Wyatt raised his hands in front of him defensively._

_Chris stopped mid rant and sank onto his bed. He put his head in his hands. He felt the mattress sink lower as Wyatt sat down beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder._

"_Hey it's going to be okay. You and Bethica will be just fine!" said Wyatt trying to comfort his younger brother._

"_I just don't think I'm ready to raise a child yet" Chris said looking down at his hands._

"_Well I'm here if you ever need my help. You know that." said Wyatt._

_Chris nodded but he didn't look any happier._

"_Well if both of you really aren't ready then…Bethica could always get an abortion." Wyatt suggested but not really liking the idea himself._

_Chris looked up at him stricken._

"_No! I don't want to kill it! She doesn't either. We want to keep the baby…it's just…we…oh I don't know!" said Chris putting his head in his hands again._

"_I know. It was just a suggestion." said Wyatt giving Chris's shoulder a squeeze._

_Chris didn't respond but Wyatt waited for him to say something. When he didn't say anything Wyatt broke the silence._

"_Do mom and Dad know?" he asked._

"_No, no-one knows except you." said Chris taking his head out of his hands._

"_You need to tell them Chris." said Wyatt._

"_I know." muttered Chris._

"_It'll be okay you know." Wyatt said. "I'll be there for support if you need it."_

_Chris looked up at him. Wyatt gave him a reassuring smile. Chris gave a small smile back._

"_Thanks"_

End of Flashback

Telling the rest of the family had been one of the hardest things he ever had to do. Especially his mom and dad. First they had been too shocked to speak. Then they were angry and kept asking him how he could be so stupid. Then they were sad and his mom had cried. He had felt bad that he made her cry. She kept saying he was too young to be a parent. He had gone over to her and hugged her and was relieved when she hugged him back. His aunts had seemed to be in some sort of shock, the same with his Grandpa. The only person who wasn't was Wyatt but he, of course, had already had his time to be shocked about it. Their cousins had been so excited about it, jumping up and down the place. Kanira, who had been thirteen at the time, had been going on about how the baby was going to be "sooo cute!" She actually, for some reason, had reminded Chris of his aunt Phoebe, her mother, when she did that. His other cousins, Lewis and Josie who had been both twelve at the time, had launched themselves at him, patting him on the back and hugging him.

_Eventually_ everyone came round in the end and offered their never ending support, for which Chris and Bethica were grateful. Apparently, her parents hadn't took so well in the beginning either. They did, kind of, get used to the idea too and even let Kanira move into the manor, which her and Chris had decided it be easier if he didn't have to orb to her all the time. She was allowed to stay permenently after the baby was born but they had decided when they had enough money they were going to buy their own place.

The pregnancy had gone well. Bethica's cravings were fairly normal (she loved ice-cream and crunching ice) and her mood swings weren't too bad. She went right up to her due date and then a day passed it. They had decorated the spare bedroom so that it was ready for the baby coming and they had everything they needed. All they had to do was wait.

Then, three days passed her due date, Bethica's waters broke. Luckily they were all in the manor at the time so they all just orbed into an alley beside the hospital and went inside. Bethica was ready to give birth fairly quickly and was rushed to the delivery room. Chris went with her and everybody else waited in the family waiting room.

Inside the delivery room Chris had held Bethica's hand as she went through the birth. She had squeezed it so hard that he thought she was going to break his fingers. He remembered whispering words of encouragement to her and stroking her hair with his free hand. He himself felt like he was going to pass out but he kept it together for her.

The baby was born in 16 minutes. She was so small but so beautiful. Chris was given the honours of cutting the umbilical cord and she was quickly passed to Bethica for a moment before being taken away to be cleaned up. Bethica had looked up at Chris with a huge smile on her face. Chris was smiling just as broadly and bent down to kiss her forehead. That's when it happened. Bethica had blinked slowly for moment and then collapsed back against the bed. Chris had called her name and gave her a small shake. He called for help and as a doctor and nurses ran over he was ushered, or rather forced him out of the room. He remembered the twisted feeling of dread that had knotted itself up in his stomach as he waited. Then the nurse came.

Flashback

"_Christopher Halliwell?" the nurse questioned looking around. She was a large middle aged woman with a kind face and short brown hair._

_Chris quickly stood up and walked over to her. He hadn't bothered going to the waiting room to see everyone else. He needed to know Bethica was okay_

"_Where's Bethica? Is she okay? I need to see her!" he said frantically._

_The nurse pointed to the seat he had just stood up from._

"_Maybe you should sit down" she said gently._

_Chris stared at her, the knotted feeling in his stomach getting much worse. He sank down onto the seat and she knelt down in front of him and put her hands on his knees. _

"_Christopher I'm afraid…she looked at him solemnly, "…I'm afraid Bethica passed away" she finished._

_She continued to say something about the strain of birth had caused a cyst inside her body to erupt. It caused internal bleeding in her brain because that's where the cyst had been. Chris only heard snippets of that though. There was a thunderous roaring in his ears and he felt like he was going to be sick. He stared blankly ahead of himself, too numb to move. He couldn't believe it. She couldn't be dead._

"_Christopher?" the nurse shook his arm gently._

_Chris looked at her. She looked so sorry and upset for him that he knew it was true. Bethica was dead. She hadn't even been able to properly hold her daughter ._

"_Can I see her?" he whispered, just managing to force himself to speak._

_She nodded and stood up. Chris took a deep breath a shakily got to his feet. The nurse led him through the doors to where Bethica had given birth just an hour before. The nurse stood to one side and let him in first. Chris walked slowly up to the bed in which Bethica lay completely still. She had a peaceful look on her face and her thick brown hair was fanned across her pillow. Chris sat in the seat beside the bed and laid his hand on top of hers. Her hand still had some warmth in it but it was slowly ebbing away. He felt tears roll down his face as he looked at her chalk white face._

"_Do you want to see the baby?" asked the nurse._

_Chris jumped slightly, forgetting that she was still there. Not taking his eyes off of Bethica he nodded. The nurse went to get her. A couple of minutes she came back carrying a small bundle in her arms. She walked up to Chris. He looked up at her and she passed the baby over to him. He cradled the baby in his arms and looked into her eyes which were open and looking right up at him. He was startled to see she had bright green eyes. He had always thought that babies were born with blue eyes. _

"_I'll leave you alone for awhile." said the nurse and she walked out of the room. _

_Chris looked down at his daughter and felt a strong amount of love for her coursing through him which grew the more he looked into her eyes. She looked so much like Bethica. She had Bethica's mouth and ears. Looking closer he saw she had his eyes and the hair on her head was the same colour and shade as his. For a moment he found bits of his family in her. He saw his moms delicate jaw line and on her right cheek she had a small dimple, exactly where his dad had one. She had the same eyebrow shape as Wyatt, his Aunt Phoebe's cheekbones and his Aunt Paige's pointed chin. He smiled down at her, amazed he even could smile anymore. That was when he realised she didn't even have a name. Looking over at Bethica he remembered the name she had liked the most._

"_Keighley." Chris whispered and smiled down at his daughter. She smiled back slightly even though babies aren't meant to be able to smile when they're so young._

_Chris hugged her closely to his chest never wanting to let go._

End of Flashback

Chris blinked and shook his head. The first year or so after Bethica's death had been hard. He had gone from having a person he loved that was expecting their baby to that person being dead and him having to be a single-parent at sixteen. He knew a lot of people had to do that but it felt so unfair. His family had been great, offering him all the help he needed but it felt like he was all by himself. Bethica's parents, or rather her father, didn't want anything to do with him or Keighley. As far as he was concerned Bethica would be living a full and happy life if she hadn't met Chris and had Keighley. Chris had thought like that once. He had blamed himself for Bethica's death but his family had managed to break him out of thinking like that. Chris smiled. He owed a lot to them.

He looked at another one of the pictures and recognised it immediately. It was a picture of him, Wyatt, Kanira, Josie and Lewis from about a year back. They were at P3 for a night out since they all hadn't had one out in ages. In the picture they were all standing together by the bar holding drinks (Josie, Lewis and Kanira had juice) and they were laughing at whoever was holding the camera.

Chris looked more closely at Lewis and Josie. It had been a while since he had last seen them. The last time he remembered was at Christmas and that had been 5 months ago. When Josie had turned sixteen she decided she wanted to be a fashion designer and had moved to New York so she could go to college. Lewis had wanted a change of scene so he had moved to Miami. They kept in touch and came to stay over the holidays.

Kanira had been way more wary than them about moving so she stayed in San Francisco at the manor until she could buy her own apartment. Wyatt was planning on moving out too but Piper had practically begged him to stay longer so he gave in. Chris was busy looking for a job so that he could buy a house or at least an apartment but he hadn't told his mom that yet. She just didn't want to let go of her boys.

Suddenly Chris felt a presence behind him. He spun around and stood facing the figure he saw across the street. He realised that his gut instinct had been right. Chris raised his hands, ready to blow it up. It was obviously a demon and he now noticed that it appeared to be floating. The demon came forward slowly and Chris flicked his wrists like he normally did when blowing things up but nothing happened. The demon stopped and Chris tried to TK it but again nothing happened. Chris took a small step back and bumped against the wall. This was getting weird. He didn't know why his powers weren't working. He looked towards the kitchen and saw a knife lying with a chopping board on the counter.

"Knife!" he called quickly.

A swirl of orbs appeared in his hands and reformed into the knife. That was a relief. At least he still had his whitelighter powers. Chris grasped the knife by the handle and flung it at the demon. It went right through it and landed on the floor behind it with clatter. Chris was starting to worry a little and was about to orb out when the demon moved suddenly. It launched forward and went flying towards him with great speed but instead of knocking into him full force the demon went straight inside of him.

Chris collapsed to his knees, clutching his head. It felt like his skull was about to burst open and he gasped as the pain blinded his vision. Chris clenched his teeth fighting against it but the pain just grew and grew. Beads of sweat were appearing on his forehead as he tried to fight the intruder in his head but to no avail.

Suddenly he couldn't take the pain anymore and collapsed completely, letting the darkness engulf him…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! Okay third chappie is up and running! This was a really hard chapter to right because it is getting into the main plot now! By the way, when i write Chris like this: "Chris", i'm talking about the demon and when i write it normally it means the real Chris okay! Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

Chris felt sleepy. Very sleepy. Like he hadn't slept in days. His head was pounding and his eyelids felt so heavy. He was surrounded with darkness. Nothing but pitch black darkness. He could hear a clock chiming somewhere in the background but that was all. Then he remembered.

Chris tried to open his eyes to find that he couldn't. It was like his eyelids were stuck together with superglue. Trying not to worry he tried lifting his arm instead. He couldn't do that either. It actually felt like he didn't exist.

Suddenly his eyes shot open but it wasn't him that opened them. He could see the ceiling above him but it was really fuzzy. He was confused. He didn't know what was going on. Then he quickly got to his feet. Well…_he_ didn't. It actually felt like he was in his dream again. He had the same feeling of not being able to control of his body. That was twice his body did something that he hadn't purposely made it do. Then a feeling of dread washed over him as words were spoken out of his mouth.

"Hmm not bad… A much better body than I had the last time…"

Oh no. Chris realised immediately what was going on as he felt another presence with him in his mind. He was being possessed. He realised that the demon he had been fighting had obviously jumped into his body and taken full control.

Chris had been possessed before but had never been like it was now. All the other times he had been possessed everything had been a huge blur and he hardly remembered anything. But now he could actually see what was going on even if it was fuzzy.

Chris tried not to panic. His family would help him. They had been able to tell when he was possessed before, especially Wyatt. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that this time was somewhat different somehow and that it was going to be much harder for them to spot.

The demon walked up to the mirror hanging on the wall and Chris could see his own reflection as he peered into it. Apart from a small bruise under his eye he looked healthy enough. The demon walked away from the mirror and out into the foyer.

"Now tell me Christopher, where is the Book of Shadows?" asked the demon.

Chris was startled. The demon was talking to him! It wasn't as if he could speak back, seeing as the demon was using his body at the moment. Then he was struck with an idea. Of course! He just had to think what he wanted to say and the demon would hear it.

"Screw you!" he sneered.

"Don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be. Now where is the book!" the demon snapped impatiently.

Chris had to admit it felt weird talking to, what sounded like, himself. He wished someone would come in already and get the stupid demon out of his body!

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" he asked. If he could, he would be smiling. This demon actually thought he was going to tell him where the book was! What an idiot!

"It's not very nice to insult people Christopher! What would your mother say!" the demon smirked.

He walked through to the kitchen looking around briefly before walking back out again.

"Oh well. The book was only an added bonus. A very good one at that I may add!" said the demon shrugging.

"What do you mean it was just a bonus? What are you after in the first place!" asked Chris confused. All the demons ever wanted was the book or the one of the Charmed Ones dead.

"You'll find out soon enough." replied the demon and he smiled.

Suddenly the door opened and the demon turned around to see who it was that had opened it. Chris felt a wave of relief as he saw Wyatt walking in, carrying a gym bag in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Wyatt would twig it wasn't really him if he talked to the demon surely.

"Oh hey Chris!" said Wyatt brightly as he shut the door.

"Hi Wyatt!" said "Chris" just as bright.

Wait, the demon knew who he was! Then Chris thought about it again. It wasn't that big a surprise. Every single demon in the underworld knew who Wyatt was but then again, the demon knew what he looked like! The only way he would have seen Wyatt is if he was about to be vanquished or if he had shimmered away before they could get him but Chris couldn't remember seeing him before. The demon must have done his homework.

Wyatt walked over and paused. He looked around into the living-room and noticed things looking a little dishevelled. The was a broken vase of flowers on the carpet, leaking water everywhere, the coffee table had been moved to the left a little and there was a knife lying in the middle of the floor.

"What happened?" he asked "Chris".

"Umm…a demon attacked!"

"A demon! Did you get him?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, I blew him up!" said "Chris" more smiley than what is normal after vanquishing a demon.

Wyatt frowned at the demon disguised as Chris. Chris cheered (not out loud obviously). Wyatt suspected something! Yes! He'd be back to normal in no time! Hopefully in time to pick Keighley up from school.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked with a frown on his face. He narrowed his eyes at "Chris"

"I'm fine! Why do you ask?" said "Chris"

"I dunno, you just…he frowned again and shook his head "Never mind. It's probably just me imagining things!"

"Um maybe we should check in the Book of Shadows for the demon? I'm sure there's more of them where he came from!" suggested "Chris"

Wyatt nodded. "Good idea! Come on!" and he orbed upstairs.

"Right Christopher, how do I orb?" asked the demon.

"Nice way of getting to the book! I have to say I'm impressed. Most of the demons only have one brain cell; I guess you're gifted to have two!" Chris replied sarcastically.

The demon sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not in the mood to play around Christopher! Now tell me how I orb!"

"Figure it out yourself! It's only a matter of time before Wyatt finds out about you anyway! Then me and my family will vanquish your sorry ass!" Chris spat.

"That's if they find out in time to save you." muttered the demon.

"What do you mean by that!"

"You'll see soon enough." the demon said again after doing so earlier.

Suddenly orbs filled the room and Wyatt reappeared.

"What's taking you so long?" he asked.

"I think the demon has done something to me! I can't orb!" replied "Chris"

'Ohh the little…' Chris was getting really pissed off now. The demon could think of anything to get out of trouble. Chris had to admit, he was doing better than he had thought he would. Chris knew Wyatt wouldn't find losing his orbing power suspicious. It had happened before.

"You can't orb! That's not good." said Wyatt concerned.

"Chris" nodded his head.

"I know! Will you just orb me up then? It saves me taking the stairs!" he said.

Wyatt smiled at him at put out his hand. "Chris" took it and Wyatt orbed them both to the attic. When they both reformed, Wyatt walked up to the book and started flicking through the pages.

"So what did the demon look like? He asked.

The demon thought quickly.

"It was dressed in a blood red cloak and had blue markings on its face and hands. Oh and it had razor sharp nails and it carried a dagger." he replied, thinking of one of his "allies" Oh well, rather them than him.

"Okay…lets see…blood red cloak, blue markings…" Wyatt flicked through the book looking for a demon that matched the description. "Aha! Found something!"

"Oh yeah? What?" asked "Chris" Without Wyatt noticing he moved behind him.

"They're called Skaenard Demons. They're a cult group that sacrifice magical beings in order to gain power. But it says that the magical beings don't include witches, only things like unicorns and Leprechauns so it doesn't explain why they would attack you…" said Wyatt reading the page.

"What else does it say about them? asked "Chris" as he fingered bottles of potion on a small table. Chris wished that he would slip up already. It was taking way too long and, to be frank, he was getting kinda bored. And even though he tried to deny it, he felt much weaker than he had earlier. It felt like he was fading away. Then he thought, worryingly, than maybe that was what was happening.

Suddenly he felt the block against him weaken and he took the chance. Using all his energy he managed to get back control of his body for a moment and he slammed his hands down on the table.

"Wyatt…help…" he managed to force out before the demon took back control.

Wyatt turned around and looked at him with a look of concern on his face.

"Chris? What's wrong!" he asked walking over to him.

The demon smiled at him and shrugged.

"Nothing! I have a really bad headache, that's all!" he said quickly.

Wyatt looked like he didn't really believe him and peered at him closely. The demon looked at him, slightly nervous now that his cover might had just been blown by that bloody witch! He didn't understand how he had managed to break through. He would have to be more careful in the future.

"You look…different." Wyatt concluded.

"Different?"

"Yeah…are you sure you're okay?" Wyatt couldn't put his finger on it but there was something definitely up with his little brother. His eyes looked different. There was something in them that made him shiver slightly. He had had that look before…

He decided to do a quick test. Just to make sure…

"Chris, when is Keighley's birthday?" he asked.

The demon was taken aback at the sudden question. Did he suspect something? Well obviously. He cursed inwardly. He was always careful when he possessed anybody and he had known that possessing a Halliwell was tricky but it had been too good a chance to pass up.

"What?" he asked, stalling for time. He had researched things about the family thoroughly in case something like this happened but he had missed out birthdays. He knew he shouldn't have since they were key things people would ask but he had been getting impatient.

"When is Keighley's birthday?" Wyatt repeated.

The demon looked around the room for any clue. He could hear the real Chris laughing and sneering at him in the back of his head.

"Why do you ask? Don't you trust me or something?" he asked looking back at Wyatt.

"Just answer the question!" Wyatt demanded his voice rising slightly.

The demon cursed inwardly again. This was not going well. He wondered if he still had his powers. If only he could tap into Chris's…

He concentrated on finding the powers. He knew what some of them were, most demons did. Suddenly he felt something click into place and he realised he had found them.

'That was easy' he thought with a smirk.

Wyatt had narrowed his eyes at him and he no longer looked concerned. The demon looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Oh well done! You found me out! I have to say, I was surprised it took you so long!" he said dropping the fàcade.

A look of deep shock and then anger crept onto Wyatt' face. Then just as he was about to say something, the demon raised his hands quickly, out of them shooting forks of electricity.

Wyatt didn't have enough time to raise his shield and the electricity hit him square in the chest. He flew backwards off of his feet and landed with a hard thump onto the floor. He lifted his head wearily for a second before he became unconscious and it dropped back onto the floor.

The demon walked over to his till form and smirked.

"That wasn't so hard to beat you. All the other demons say you're unstoppable and this is what happens! Hmph, you're not really worth all the fuss, are you?" he said.

Chris was in shock. It was exactly what happened in his dream every night. He shot electricity out of his hands and killed Wyatt.

'But Wyatt isn't dead this time." he reminded himself.

And it was the demon that hurt Wyatt, not him. He hoped Wyatt would be okay until their dad could heal him. He was really scared now. No demon had ever been able to get a one up on Wyatt like that before. He had been hurt in fights obviously but he would always get back up again. Now he lay unconscious in the middle of the attic with a large wound on his chest.

"Well now that he's out of the way, let's have a go at getting the book shall we!" said the demon brightly, stepping over Wyatt.

"I thought you didn't want the book?" said Chris.

"Well like I said, it's a bonus!" answered the demon, standing in front of the pedestal on which the book lay. "And anyway, what member of the underworld passes up the chance to get the Book of Shadows!"

The demon reached out his hands to reach the book but when he was about an inch away from it, the book glowed and shot off the pedestal, landing on the floor.

"Dammit!" he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly the sound of voices came from downstairs. It was the sisters. Chris wonderd why they were all back from their work.

The voices got louder as they came up the stairs. The demon sensing what would happen when they came into the attic, tried to think of something. He thought desperately that he wanted to be anywhere than where he was at that moment.

The sisters were right outside the door now. The demon looked over at Wyatt and saw that he was stirring. He quickly raised his hands which were crackling with electricity and he waited.

The door swung open and at the same moment the electricity shot from his hands…

Now please review:)


End file.
